In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a vest garment which may be used by pregnant women wherein the garment is fabricated to include an audio system which positions speakers against the fetal cavity or womb to thereby provide music or other audio stimulation for the fetus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,558, the present applicant discusses a particular garment for audio stimulation of a fetus. That patent is incorporated here by reference in its entirety. That patent discloses a particular apron configuration which may be used in conjunction with audio equipment for fetal stimulation. Nonetheless, there exists a need for other types of garments which can be used for such stimulation purposes. The present invention is directed to another particularized garment.